The present invention relates generally to new and novel stringed musical instruments having three dimensional sound holes. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and novel stringed musical instruments, such as guitars, violins, violas, cellos, string basses, mandolins, autoharps, ukuleles, dulcimers and others, which have three dimensional sound holes to enhance the tonal quality and/or volume of sound emanating from such stringed musical instruments.
Stringed musical instruments are typically constructed of an top member known as a soundboard, side walls which descend at substantially a right angle around the perimeter of the soundboard and a back member which has substantially the same shape and dimensions as the soundboard and which is attached to the surface of the side walls distal from the soundboard to form an enclosed sound chamber. A neck member extends outwardly from the top of the soundboard and corresponding side walls and the neck member is typically positioned to bilaterally dissect the soundboard of the stringed musical instruments.
In the field of designing and manufacturing stringed musical instruments, it is a continuing objective to provide stringed musical instruments having richer or improved tonal sound quality. In addition, providing stringed musical instruments having enhanced volume of sound is generally desirable, particularly in the case of guitars and string basses. A significant disadvantage of prior art stringed musical instruments is the manner in which the audible portion, including the tonal quality and loudness or volume of sound waves emanating from the stringed musical instrument, can be heard by the human ear. Traditionally, sound or "f" holes are provided as the primary means for facilitating the emission of sound waves from the sound chamber of such stringed musical instruments. Prior art stringed musical instruments typically incorporate traditional sound or "f" holes which are positioned at various locations upon the soundboard of such stringed musical instruments. For example, guitars have typically incorporated a single circular sound hole or a series of sound or "f" holes having various geometric configurations. Such prior art sound or "f" holes have traditionally been positioned either alone or in multiple numbers on the soundboard of the stringed musical instrument. However, to applicant's knowledge, no prior art stringed musical instrument has incorporated sound holes which extend through both the soundboard, as well as an adjacent side wall of the stringed musical instruments.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of stringed musical instruments having three dimensional sound holes which provide enhanced tonal quality of the sound emanating from the stringed musical instruments when played.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of stringed musical instruments having three dimensional sound holes which provide enhanced volume of sound emanating from the stringed musical instruments when played.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of stringed musical instruments having three dimensional sound holes which provide both enhanced tonal quality, as well as enhanced volume of sound, emanating from the stringed musical instruments when played.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of stringed musical instruments having three dimensional sound holes generally including a body portion having a top member known as a soundboard, side walls extending substantially perpendicular to the soundboard around the perimeter of the soundboard and a back member substantially corresponding in shape and dimensions to the soundboard attached to the surface of the side walls distal to the soundboard to form an enclosed sound chamber. Stringed musical instruments having three dimensional sound holes further include a neck portion extending outwardly from the soundboard and the corresponding side wall, the neck portion preferably bilaterally dissecting the soundboard of the stringed musical instruments. In accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention, sound holes are provided which extend through a portion of the soundboard and/or the back member, as well as through at least a portion of the adjacent side wall, to provide enhanced tonal quality and/or enhanced volume of the sound emanating from the stringed musical instruments when played.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.